First Day
by logan
Summary: Taiora... it isn't very good, just mindless fluff. but bear in mind it's my first fic. it's lime but don't worry just implies sex.


I do not own digimon, any characters portrayed here etc. they all belong to their rightful owners. I am making no money off this sad attempt at a fic.... that covers it. 

Feel free to e-mail me with flames or praise at logan91235@aol.com (but be warned if you flame, I will fire back with so much sarcasm that it will drip from the e-mail ^_^.   
  
  
  


"First day" 

By Logan   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The air was cool on that particular autumn morning. There was a gentle breeze that carried the salty air of the sea to the open window, and from that window to sora's slightly parted pink lips. She was dozing contentedly in the warmth of the plush covers. Though she was half awake she still seemed to be existing in a dream world....   
  


Was it true?   
  


It all seemed so unbelievable that it could only be in a dream. She remembered it so vividly. The boy she had dreamed of her entire life had suddenly shown the side of himself that she had only preyed he had. Tachi was many things. He had played a hero, a leader, and a friend, but never before this wonderful night had he been a lover.   
  


He had been a ferocious warrior when he was forced to lead them into battle against impossible foes. The feeling of great strength had swelled about him like wreaths of black smoke to a raging fire, yet now...... those hands who had fought so hard to defend were so gentle as he held her to him. He kissed her hair so tenderly that it could only come from the mind of a teenage girl's sweetest day dreams.   
  


She breathed a slow lingering sigh as she allowed her eyes to open. She was half convinced that it had been a dream as she let her eyes adjust to the blinding golden sunlight that now shimmered through the open window into the dim room. As her eyes adjusted she was stunned to see that the bed in which she now laid upon was in fact not her own. The pillow she was laying her head against smelled distinctly of tai.   
  


She rolled over and found herself staring into two chocolate brown eyes which were gazing at her lovingly. It had been real! The night they spent with each other was not a dream. Tai had been the one who had kissed her neck so softly that it had felt as though shadows were gliding across her tan skin.   
  


"Geez sora.... you sure sleep in." he smiled playfully at her and kissed her tenderly on her pink lips.   
  


"What's for breakfast..." she giggled as he laid butterfly kisses across her skin tickling her.   
  


"It's lunch time honey. You slept till noon." he stretched.   
  


"Tai! Your mom and dad will be back soon!" she jumped to a sitting position the covers flying forward exposing her.   
  


Tai blushed lightly.   
  


"Shhh easy sora... they called last night. The flight was canceled, we have until midnight. Sora calmed down and allowed herself to fall back against the soft bed. She smiled contentedly. Then opened her arms in an invitation for tai to join her. He grinned, then wrapped her into his arms. The feeling of his bare chest to her own was a feeling she would have a very hard time describing, it seemed to incredible to be true. Tai kissed her sweetly behind the ear. Sora felt his warm breath against her skin. The feeling was euphoric to the teenage girl.   
  


"We are going to have to plan more of these little interludes. I've gotta say this is something I could really grow to love." tai fell backwards and laughed softly.   
  


"What?"   
  


"Oh it's nothing. But who would think that sora takenouchie, the perfect student, most polite teenager in our class, the most innocent girl anyone has ever seen would be laying in my bed talking about planning more interludes." he grinned proudly.   
  


"If mr. fugiama could see us now......." she giggled.   
  


"Be grateful, I had to suffer through him trying to explain the birds and the bees...." tai shuddered lightly as he attempted to shake the thought off.   
  


"Well at least you were a quick study."   
  


A silence fell over them as they laid there in each other's arms. Tai was listening to the soft rhythmic breathing of his true love. He had a new found love for her now. He had loved her for most of his life. She was the first girl who he had a crush on and she was the first girl that he had kissed. She was his first lover and though this was only a recent turn of events he knew without a doubt that she would be his last. He allowed his hand to slid from her shoulders down to her sides. He felt her ribs as she drew in deep breaths.   
  


He drew little patterns on her skin with his fingers. With each moment he fell deeper in love with her. He smelled her hair as it lay against his bronze shoulder. He nuzzled her neck softly occasionally kissing her.   
  


"This is going to be harder than I thought....."   
  


"What is?" she asked as she looked to him with a dreamy expression.   
  


"Sleeping with you and not being able to wake up with you. If we are going to keep this a secret we won't always be able to rely on matt or Mimi to cover for us like Mimi did last night."   
  


"I'm not looking forward to having to slip out a window every morning either...."   
  


Tai slipped his pinky around hers. It was a childish act they had done a million times before, but now it seemed like more. It was just their way.... the act had an innocence to it. And yet there was a sea of pure lust and passion that swelled with each moment they spent together.   
  
  
  


"I love you sora...."   
  


"And I love you tai....."   
  


They kissed passionately.   
  


As they drew apart sora had a mischievous twinkle in her crimson eyes.   
  


"Well you said we have till midnight..... better not waste any time...." she grinned.   
  


Tai smiled.   
  


"What about breakfast?" sora kissed his bottom lip silencing him.   
  


"It can wait."   
  
  
  


As the day lingered on the waves continued to crash against the banks of the nearby sea. The sun continued to shine with brilliant golds and reds. The sky was a perfect blue with light wispy white clouds. That day would be perfect forever onward, not for the weather, or the days events, but for being the first day of tai and sora's new life together.   
  


The end.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
